Sólo por tu rechazo
by Saku-chan Haruno
Summary: Tras el rechazo de Hinata Kiba busca compresión y la mejor persona para ello es Sakura, Pero de comprensión a algo mas ¿amor? - KibaSaku ese es el summary malo pero fue lo unico que se me ocurrio -.- new chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Solo por tu rechazo

Bueno este es mi primer fic sola así que no sean muy malos con los reviews y dense el tiempo de terminar de leerlo onegai w .Y

Bueno pareja media rarita pero me gusta. Bueno espero que les guste Sayo!!

Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto, si fuera mió haría que fuera un total Nejiten y Narusaku, y que Naruto violara a Sakura.

**Solo por tu Rechazo**

Kiba iba caminando por las calles de Konoha bajo la lluvia, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Hinata la chica que le gustaba. A cada momento se hacia siempre la misma pregunta "¿Por qué no me quiere mas que como amigo?" Dándose auto respuestas masoquistas pasa si mismo.

Recordando a cada minuto las palabras de Hinata, pensando que en todo lo que izo fue un error preguntándose "¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabes que no te quiere ni te querrá?".

Y así seguía caminado sin rumbo fijo sin motivo, bajo la lluvia y deprimido y recordando a Naruto.El que consideraba su amigo (N/a: no es Naruhina) . Naruto siempre Naruto, perdiendo contra el ¿por que Hinata ama a Naruto y no al el?

¿POR QUE?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Era la única pregunta que se hacia Kiba en esos momentos "por que".

-¿Sakura? – pronuncio el chico cuando levanto la mirada y vio que una chica de cabello rosa se le acercaba, en que no podía estar seguro de que fuera ella ya que iba con la cabeza gacha y con la lluvia era mas difícil verla , pero el suponía que ella era detodos modos era la única chica que conocía con esas características

Cuando Sakura ya estaba mas cerca de Kiba el pudo asegurarse que era ella y que se encontraba en condiciones similares a las de el por razones que desconocía. Pero Kiba comprendía que en ese momento Sakura era la mejor persona para estar en ese momento por que podría comprenderlo mejor que cualquiera otra persona deseguro Ya que ella paso por el rechazo del Uchiha numerosas ocasiones incluso su abandono ademas que fue una de las personas mas afectadas por la decisión de el Uchiha junto a Naruto

-Sakura – Repitió el chico otra vez tratando de llamar la atención de Sakura cuando esta ya se encontraba caminando mas cerca de el , pero la pelirosa no lo oyó deseguro por que estaba completamente consetrada en sus pensamientos

-Sakura – volvió a decir Kiba otra vez sin éxito alguno pero antes de que la chica se alejara mas de el, este reacciona a sujetar su mano para detenerla y a esto Sakura reacciona levantando la mirada y volteen doce a ver que la Detenía.

-K..¿Kiba?- Dijo sorprendida la pelirosa al ver al castaño deteniéndola ademas que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie en esos momentos y condiciones bajo la lluvia y mucho menos con Kiba.

En ese momento Kiba se acerca a Sakura y esta no reacciona a nada. Y lo que Sakura menos esperaba en ese momento era que Kiba así de repente la abrazara

-Kiba que te sucede? – Pegunto Sakura aun siendo abrazada por el chico – estas bien? – alo que kiba como respuesta negó con la cabeza, a Sakura ya se le asía una idea de que le sucedía a Kiba Ya que Ino le había comentado algo que talvez seria la razón de su estado

Flash Back

Sabes Sakura , Kiba me dijo que se le iba a confesar a Hinata

A Hinata pero a ella le gusta Naruto no? – pregunto Sakura

Si pero deseguro que el tiene su esperanza

Tu que crees que pase?

Lo mas seguro esque kiba no tenga éxito no? Por que Hinata no es de las que mienten respecto a esos sentimientos

Fin Flash Back

Deseguro es por eso – pensaba Sakura –

Kiba – dijo Sakura a lo que este la soltó

SaKURA – Dijo el chico para luego acariciar el cabello de la chica con su mano – estas completamente empapada, ven acompáñame – dijo Kiba para luego tomarle la mano y empezar a caminar

Kiba a donde vas – pregunto la pelirosa

A mí casa, la tuya queda muy lejos de aquí no ademas necesito hablar contigo – dijo Kiba con un tono serio

Quieres hablar conmigo – dijo la chica sorprendida detonas maneras con Kiba no era una persona con la que hablaba habitualmente

Ya cuando estaban apunto de entrar a la casa de Kiba

-Kiba acaso estas solo? – pregunto Sakura al ver que ninguna luz estaba prendida en la casa de Kiba

- Kiba asiente con la cabeza y dice – mi mama y mi hermana están en una misión así que desde hace unos días que no hay nadie aquí

-entonces estaremos solos º/º - pensaba Sakura un poco sonrojada ya que nunca hubiera imaginado que alguna vez iría a estar a sola con Kiba en casa de este y de noche –

-no te preocupes no te are nada – dijo Kiba abriendo la puerta y encendiendo la luces de su casa pero aun hablando con un tono un tanto deprimido-

- no etto yo no..yo no no pensaba en eso- balbuceo Sakura – ash ya no vale la pena negar en que si se me ocurrió eso ¬¬ - pensó Sakura para que Kiba luego le hiciera una seña como para que pasara ya que la chica aun no reaccionaba a entrar a lo que la pelirosa entra – Kiba bueno y de que quieres hablar conmigo – decía un tanto tímida Sakura la cual aun seguía totalmente empapada al que Kiba

espera – dijo Kiba para luego llevar a Sakura a su cuarto y pasarle ropa de el para que se la pusiera

Sakura que aun seguia sorprendida por todo lo que pasaba no entendia por que Kiba le estaba entregando esa ropa –

Debes cambiarte no estas tiritando y no te puedes quedar así – dijo Kiba para luego salir de la habitación pero no sin antes llevarse ropa para cambiarse el mismo

Que tonta me estoy comportando – dijo para luego empezar a cambiarse de ropa cuando ya estaba lista salio de la habitación de Kiba ñeque un tanto incomoda por que la ropa de Kiba le quedaba grande y debes en cuando se le caían los pantalones.

Kiba, Kiba donde estas? – decía la chica mientras caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Kiba hasta que lo encontró – Kiba alfil te encuentro –Dijo Sakura para luego escuchar un relámpago y abrazarse a Kiba.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Bueno y ese es el primer capi si les gusto dejen reviews onegai y subiré otro la próxima semana o talvez antes.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sakura – dijo el chico – no esperaba que se asustara así de fácil con un simple trueno –

Hola bueno aquí el segundo capi de corto que el otro pero es lo que hay u.u, bueno dejen reviews onegai , y gracias por los anteriores

Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto, si fuera mió haría que fuera un total Nejiten y Narusaku, y que Naruto violara a Sakura.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

-Sakura – dijo el chico – no esperaba que se asustara así de fácil con un simple trueno – te asustan las tormentas?

- no no es eso, a mí no me asustan las tormentas – explicaba Sakura – es solo que fue solo solo la impresión del momento -/- – termino de decir para luego reaccionar a soltar a Kiba- gomen

- no importa - dijo Kiba para luego empezar a caminar con la intención de que Sakura lo siguiera, y así fue hasta que llego al living de su casa y junto a Sakura, y se sentaron en un sillón

-etto bien Kiba qu.. Que quieres decirme? – decía Sakura hablando debes en cuando entrecortado, por lo nerviosa que se encontraba

- Bueno esque yo creo que tu eres la persona que mejor me puede comprenderme, así que por eso te lo diré – dijo Kiba

Flash Back

Bueno Hinata esque yo yo te queria decir esto hace mucho tiempo

Ah?.. que.. que sucede ..ki..Kiba-kun

Bueno esque º/º - decía este completamente sonrojado- esque amia mi yo yo te amo Hinata desde hace mucho – esto ultimo lo dijo rápidamente y cerrando los ojos.

Ante lo que dijo Kiba Hinata no Sabia que contestar estaba demasiado sorprendida mucho como para no poder hablar

-ah , Kiba – pudo decir Hinata – yo yo no no puedo corresponderte a mí tu no me gustas decho yo yo amo ah ah Naruto-kun lo lo siento mucho Kiba-kun- decía Hinata entrecortadamente .en eso momento Kiba dejo de escuchar lo que decía Hinata se estaba centrando en sus pensamientos , repitiendo todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar de las palabras de Hinata y así le seguía hablando Hinata y el con la mirada perdida en la nada hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hinata le izo una seña con la mano en señal que se iba y luego esta empezó a alejarse de el.

Después de ese momento Kiba quedo unos momentos en estado de Shokc .Para luego empezara a llover y el a caminar sin dirección alguna…

Fin Fash Back

Termino de decir Kiba el cual se encontraba un poco shokiado apretando sus puños

-Kiba – dijo Sakura – mirándolo fijamente y viendo que empezaba a llorar levemente y ella lo comprendía que te rechazaran era doloroso, ella ya había vivido eso muchas veces con el uchiha- Kiba –volvió a decir la chica para luego abrazar al chico- puedo comprender lo que sientes detonas maneras yo pase por lo mismo – dijo Sakura con unas lagrimas en los ojos recordando al Uchiha y aun abrazada a Kiba

Tú aun amas Sasuke? – dijo Kiba desasiendo el abrazo

No pero detonas maneras me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros – dijo Sakura bajando la mirada – y respecto con lo de Hinata – DECIA Sakura apero antes de terminar de hablar iso una pausa – no te preocupes a veces lo mejor es olvidar en que duela u cuesta todo ira cambiando , de echo queda mucho tiempo como para que muchas cosas cambien no?, hasta Hinata podría cambiar de parecer – termino de decir Sakura poniendo su mano en el pecho de Kiba a lo que este se sonrojo

Oye una pregunta y Akamaru? – pregunto la Pelirosa alejando su mano de pecho de Kiba

Akamaru, ah se me olvidaba – dijo Kiba rápidamente y levantándose- (N/A: que raro que se aya olvidado de Akamaru u.u) se habrá quedado afuera, hace horas que no lo veo, ire a ver si esta afuera tu quédate aquí bien? – dijo Kiba para luego abrir la puerta de su casa y salir de ella

Hai – dijo la chica para luego abrazarse a la chaqueta de Kiba que llevaba puesta

Un rato después

-Akamaru? – dijo Sakura al ver entrar a la casa el perro del castaño seguido por este – Kiba alfil vuelves ya pensaba que te había pasado algo – dijo la pelirosa levantándose del sillón y acercándose a Kiba rápidamente

- gomen esque no lo encontraba u.uu – dijo acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru

- Kiba debes quitarte esto – dijo Sakura mientras habría el cierre de la chaqueta de Kiba para que este se la quitara

- º\\º Sakura – dijo Kiba muy nervioso por lo que hacia la chica

- estas muy mojado – dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho de Kiba- ve a cambiarte de ropa bien? – dijo Sakura empujando levemente como para que este reaccionara a caminar y así fue y este siguió caminado hasta su cuarto, y la pelirosa fue otra vez a sentarse al sillón en espera del chico junto a Akamaru

Hasta que Kiba volvió y se sentó junto a ella.

oye y por cierto – dijo Kiba unos momentos después de sentarse junto a Sakura – por que te veis tan triste cuándo ibas caminando antes de que yo te detuviera?

Etto esque –dijo Sakura antes de ser interrumpida por Kiba

Es por Sasuke no? –pregunto el Inuzuka alo que esta asintió con la cabeza

Pero no es por que lo ame ni nada de eso – Dijo Sakura- esque yo solo quiero que vuelva, cada vez que lo logramos encontrar nunca lo podemos hacer volver y yo no se lo extraño…-termino de decir Sakura

Sakura – dijo Kiba para luego ver que a la chica le lagrimeaban los ojos por el recuerdo del Uchiha- no llores si? – dijo Kiba a lo que la Haruno asintió con la cabeza y abrazo al Inuzuka

Un rato después la Haruno aun no desasía el abrazo.

Sakura? – pregunto Kiba para luego darse cuenta de que la pelirosa se había dormido abrazada a el.- º/º que ago o sea no puedo dejar que duerma así abrazada a mí , además que esta lloviendo se va a congelar durante la noche si no se cubre con algo, que ago? – pensaba Kiba para luego ver a su alrededor y ver que hasta Akamaru estaba dormido- mejor será que la lleve a mi cuarto – dijo Kiba para luego hacer que Sakura lo soltara lentamente sin despertarla, para luego tomarla en brazos y subirla a su cuarto y recostarla en su cama y el sentarse al lado de ella y cubrirla con las frazadas de su cama.

Buenas noches Sakura –dijo Kiba


	3. Chapter 3

Hola bueno aquí el tercer capítulo del fic, gracias a todos los que lo leen y a Tennie-chan por subirlo por mí

Perdón deje demasiado votando mi fanfic de verdad me duele en mi alma TT enq sea pequeña XD jaja , pero saben subiere pronto otro fic mas que ya empecé!! Así que perdónenme ¡

bueno aquí el tercer capítulo del fic, gracias a todos los que lo leen y a Tennie-chan por subirlo por mí.

PD: odio el capi!

Desclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto, si fuera mió haría que fuera un total Nejiten y Narusaku, y que Naruto violara a Sakura.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

-Que bien dormí – dijo Sakura despertando pero aun sin abrir los ojos pero cuando los abrió se encontró con que estaba durmiendo encima de Kiba- que?, ósea como. Acaso Kiba y yo … - no termino de decir Sakura para luego ver que aun llevaba su ropa puesta y luego dar un suspiro de alivio.- Kiba, Kiba despierta – dijo Sakura despertando a Kiba, pero sin quitarse de encima de el-

-Ah? Qué, que, cuando te subiste encima de mi?-pregunto Kiba

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi – dijo Sakura- yo solo me acuerdo que te abrase y estábamos en el living – termino de decir la peli rosa un poco sonrojada.-

-Es que yo te traje aquí porque te quedaste dormida abrazada a mí y bueno no te podía dejar durmiendo así – dijo Kiba al igual de sonrojado que la peli rosa

-Entonces dormimos toda la noche juntos' – dijo la peli rosa aun sonrojada.

-Bueno yo planeaba eso, de hecho tú me lo pediste u.u – dijo Kiba

- Te, te lo pedí? – pregunto Sakura nerviosa

Flash Back

-Buenas noches Sakura-dijo Kiba para luego levantarse de la cama, pero antes de que empezara a caminar es detenido por Sakura- Sakura? – pregunto Kiba para ver que Sakura estaba aun media dormida – parece que es sonámbula-

- Kiba… no te vayas onegai – dijo Sakura para luego hacer que Kiba se acercara y se recostara en la cama junto a ella – no te vas a ir?

- no, no te voy a dejar sola – dijo Kiba sonrojado-

- arigato – dijo Sakura abrazándolo, para que luego un rato después este se quedara dormido junto a ella.-

Fin Flash Back

Y tu como buen chico me asiste caso ¬/¬u – dijo Sakura

Bueno tu no me soltabas u/u –contesto Kiba

Gomen – dijo la peli rosa aun sonrojada – en que abre estado pensando – dijo Sakura prácticamente regañándose a si misma por lo que hizo-

-De seguro pensaste que yo era otra persona, otra persona como Sasuke o Naruto – dijo Kiba con cierto tono celoso

-Por que dices eso? – dijo Sakura quitándose de encima de Kiba y arrodillándose arriba en la cama a lo que momentos después Kiba se sentó junto a ella - yo ya no amo a Sasuke-kun, y Naruto, Naruto es solo mi amigo bien?- termino de decir Sakura molesta

- Segura por que siempre se te ve con el – contesto Kiba

- Somos compañeros de equipo como no voy a pasar tiempo con el?- dijo Sakura – además pareciera como que estuvieras celoso

- Celoso?, De que? – contesto este

-Gracias – dijo Sakura con un tono sarcástico – ya sabia que no era nada atractiva para ti – dijo girando la cabeza, para evitar mirar a Kiba – ya tenía claro que no soy bonita – después de esto Kiba se quedo pensativo por unos momentos-

- La ice sentir mal con lo que dije?, piensa que no es bonita para mi? – se preguntaba Kiba en su mente – (N/A: que ingenuo)

-Para ti solo Hinata es bonita no? - Dijo Sakura, después de eso Kiba se le acerca rápidamente y se pone muy cerca de su cara mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

-Para mi Hinata no es la única chica bonita – dijo Kiba- de hecho yo creo que tu eres muy bonita – a lo que Sakura se sonroja por lo cerca que estaba de ella el chico, y por lo que le dijo que ningún chico aparte de Naruto le había dicho-

-K..Kiba –balbuceo la peli rosa –

- Gomen si te ice sentir mal – dijo Kiba - porque para mí de verdad que eres una chica linda

- Arigato Kiba – Dijo Sakura – pero podrías alejarte un poco que me estas poniendo nerviosa –

-Hai – dijo Kiba alejándose de Sakura como esta le pidió-

-Oye Kiba donde esta mi ropa? – dijo recalcando que aun llevaba la ropa del chico puesta, o lo que le quedaba de ella ya que el pantalón se le había caído mientras dormía, y la chaqueta Kiba se la quito para que durmiera mas cómoda, así que quedaba solo con una polera que le llegaba al largo de una minifalda –

-Allá – dijo Kiba apuntando un lado de su habitación en el cual en un mueble se encontraba la ropa de Sakura de seguro ya seca-

-Kiba que demonios haces? – grito Sakura muy molesta, al sentir y luego ver que Kiba había puesto su mano es su pierna, para luego que esta le pegara una cachetada a este que le dejo su mano marcada en la cara, después de esto Sakura se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando al chico solo en la habitación sobándose la cara-

- si que tiene fuerza – dijo para luego salir de la habitación y bajar al living de su casa, y hay encontrar a Sakura la cual se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Akamaru.

-Gomen Sakura, no fue mi intención fue solo un impulso del momento – se excuso Kiba-

- Esta bien, agradece que fue solo una cachetada, y no un golpe como los que le doy a Naruto, por que hocino de verdad estarías arrepentido – dijo Sakura no muy convencida- pero ni se te ocurra hacerlo otra vez

- Créeme no lo haré, ya con uno me basta y no me arriesgo a recibir uno de esos golpes – dijo tocándose la mejilla

Ya ahora Kiba se sentía mucho mejor en comparación al día anterior, ósea de sentimientos depresivos a alegres. De todas maneras se lo estaba pasando bien con la peli rosa.

-Sakura, quieres desayunar- pregunto Kiba a lo que esta asintió con la cabeza-

-Pero antes iré a cambiarme de ropa – dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kiba

-A demonios, así estas bien – pensaba Kiba – de todas maneras esa polera te llega al largo de una minifalda, admítelo crees que e ve sexy – seguía pensado Kiba con cara de embobado, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica –

-Kiba que estas viendo con esa cara – pregunto la peli rosa quien aun no terminaba de subir las escaleras –

-Tus, tu cabello – dijo Kiba para luego pensar – si te digo la verdad me golpearas mas fuerte no ?- pensó para luego decir – si, si tu cabello es muy lindo con ese color rosa tan especial – termino de

decir riendo nerviosamente-

-Bueno – dijo Sakura no muy convencida de lo que le decía Kiba para luego terminar de subir las escaleras rápidamente.-

Un rato después…,

Sakura ya se había cambiado ropa y desayunado junto a Kiba

-Kiba , yo creo que ahora debería volver a mi casa – dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento y alejándose un poco de la mesa, con la idea de empezar a caminar asía la puerta a lo que Kiba la detiene.

- Sakura espera, no te vayas aun – dijo Kiba un poco nervioso, sin saber ni siquiera por que le pedía a la peli rosa que se quedara mas tiempo aun del que ya había estado, para después acercarse a ella, pero por lo nervioso que estaba tropezó y abrazando a Sakura cayeron los dos al sillón. Quedando esta vez Sakura bajo Kiba-

- Ki…Kiba – balbuceo Sakura mientras sus caras se ha cercaban mutuamente a la del otro….

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Bueno un capitulo igual de corto o mas corto de lo normal creo…u.u y no me gusto para nada como quedo -.-

Bueno dejen REVIEWS onegai , y gracias por los anteriores w


End file.
